4 copas de vino
by E.T howl wolf
Summary: Es verdad que un padre intuye el dolor de sus hijos? En la muerte todo se revela? es mejor vivir con esperanza o con una duda que no te deja dormir? Mi vida ha sido un tormento de puros errores, he perdido a lo que mas quiera y creo que ya es mi mala suerte perder a mi familia ya dos veces...Tengo derecho a vivir? la culpa aquí es solo mía
1. Capítulo 1

Splinter

12:00 p.m, Nueva York

Escucho voces...voces que gritan mi nombre pero no se que le da origen. Tal vez ya estoy demasiado viejo y por eso me siento así pero...asi se sentira un padre...siento la misma presión que sentí el día que mis hijos cumplieron 15 años cuando salieron a la superficie. Es como un impulso que me dice " TUS HIJOS CORREN PELIGRO" tal vez sea por el comentario de Rafael

"JAMAS ME SENTÍ CON TANTO MIEDO DE MORIR HASTA AHORA...COMO SI ALGUIEN HICIERA UN MAL A ESTA FAMILIA"

En ese momento pensé en destructor pero el solo piensa en matarnos y no creo que nos haga daño si no sabe nuestra ubicación y he educado a mis hijos ara que protegan mutuamente pero debería hacer algo?

Paso el tiempo casi 1 hora pero con esta presión...escucho el reloj avanzar y se me hacen años y por mas que quiero no puedo despertar...Al fin...enserio? mi pulso acelerado, un sudor frió recorriendo mi cuerpo, estoy temblando? Mejor no me preocupo de nada y voy por un baso de agua tal vez me tranquilice...

El refrigerador vació , la cocina y olor a pizza que raro? en esta casa como no tener este ambiente en la cocina...tome el baso de agua y la cabeza me empezó a doler como si un peso inmenso cayera sobre ella...debo ir a meditar .

Me concentre lo mas que pude hasta que..."¡NOOOOO!"...esa vos dulce y tierna pero al mismo tiempo desesperada me recuerda a ...Miguel Angel, algo le pasa y no es bueno...debo ir por ellos.

Leonardo

12:46 p.m Nueva York

Es duro ver el cielo y ver millones de estrellas y que posiblemente ya aya muerto hace años y su luz sigue presente. No me puedo mover y lo peor...no se por que estoy asi, fue mala idea pedirle a los demás tomar misiones por separado. Ahora estoy aquí. Siento como las gotas de sangre escurren por mi cara, incluso puedo saborear mi propia sangre..."A QUE SABE EL DULCE SABOR DE LA DERROTA EH LEONARDO" a decir verdad es gracioso...fue una derrota estúpida.

Estaba sentado admirando la ciudad, estaba muy tranquila, todo estaba en orden bueno casi todo. Tenía mis katanas en las manos y estaba a punto de guardarlas...No sé quién me las arrebato pero fue algo gracioso...fui asesinado con mis propias katanas, no tuve tiempo ni de ver quien fue...solo caí como 2 pisos o al menos eso sentí. Dicen que todas tus dudas se revelan antes de morir o que tu vida pasa por tus ojos pero no lo siento así. Solo estoy aquí solo, tirado en el suelo frio...al principio sentía un gran dolor...ardía como 3 infiernos juntos y hasta creo que estoy alucinando, siento una gran carga de culpa pero después ya no lo sentí...lo único que ahora puedo contemplar es ver mecer las hojas resecas de algún árbol y lo que es más anormal...huele como a 4 copas de vino.

Ha vísperas de mi muerte total creo que se debería aclarar esta duda –Quien carajos me hizo esto?- no creo que allá sido Rafael…..por muy maldito que sea y por mucho odio que me tenga yo sé cómo es el y que jamás lo haría. No puedo dudar de ninguno de mis hermanos, son mi familia y sé que jamás harían eso. Destructor? Tendría muchas razones para hacerlo pero creo que siempre me he imaginado que el esperaría a la noche más oscura y fría, me tomaría por sorpresa y haría todo porque yo no pudiera ni hablar y que para eso cortaría mi cuello, me masacraría y después cortaría mi cabeza para usarla como un tributo a su triunfo pero después se la daría a Splinter….creo que tal vez se quedaría con mi cuerdo o más bien mis restos y pues esas es una razón muy lógica de que él no fue. Joder, 4 copas de vino, estúpido olor lárgate y déjame morir en paz. Porque tuve que morir, he hecho lo posible por ser bueno…he arriesgado mi vida por la de los demás, había protegido a los ciudadanos …era una responsabilidad que no me correspondía pero creo que es mejor a que este gobierno corrupto.

Porque me toco esta muerte? Solo quisiera que mi padre estuviera a mi lado, el me daría una buena compañía y no solo tener la compañía de la oscuridad y frio, sabor a sangre y olor a vino. Estar pensativo me hace ignorar esa sombra diferente que se refleja…proviene detrás de mi….la verdadera silueta se refleja en mi katana aunque no lo distingo bien, mis katanas están cubiertas de sangre pero estoy seguro de que esto se me hace familiar

12: 48 a.m Nueva York

Siempre he dicho que el silencio era malo...como cuando Splinter nos veía decepcionados, era un silencio eterno pero ...me ayudaba a reflexionar.

El silencio que venia cuando había una pelea entre rafa y leo que me hacia pensar que jamas se volverían a hablar pero...esto terminaba bien.

El silencio que había cuando rafa veía una película de terror, era ese silencio cuando sabias que algo malo pasaría y así era... pero aunque todo eso me mataba del miedo pero terminaba bien pues aunque rafa parecía tener el corazón rotos en partes muy pequeñitas, aun quedaba en pie una parte muy pequeñita ¿como me di cuanta de eso? el siempre me abrazaba -hermano esas cosas no existen, y aunque así fuera yo siempre te protegeré- este silencio terminaba bien.

El silencio que había en la alcantarilla cuando me quedaba solo pero...llegaba Leo s jugar, practicar lo que sea pero terminaba bien.

El silencio que había cuando Donnie iba a agregar un químico de nombre desconocido por mi en otro químico que tampoco se su nombre, me daba miedo por que creía que algo malo le pasarían pero...el es un genio y siempre triunfaba y gracias a eso aprendía algo nuevo.

Por desgracia.

Este silencio fue diferente pues no termino bien...no puedo que hasta aquí llego todo. Pude haberle dicho algo a las personas que quiero y como decir adiós? aun no estoy listo.

Es como si mis palabras, mis acciones mi...mi...mi todo allá quedado en la cara del ayer.

Mis palabras favoritas? -Hijo mio, solo yo nunca te dejare- habrá dicho la verdad? donde esta ahora? Lindos momentos que pase y que ahora no están presentes.

Hay lagrimas en mis ojos y dolor en mi pecho, y una vuelta de pagina no podre. Parece que fue ayer cuando apenas y sabia que era unos nonchakus -me siento orgulloso de ti- dijo el pero me he alejado un poco de su sabiduría en busca de algo mas.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ahora, en este preciso momento yo ya se.

Perdonare los errores que al principio cometió, pero ahora siento que jamas tendré al alcance lo suficiente para escuchar su voz.

Es difícil decir adiós y mas aun cuando se trata de esto pero otra cosa no puedo hacer ...literalmente. Lo ultimo?

-muchas gracias Mikey, te debo una

-Descuida Abril, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Fin.

Eso fue todo? hubiera aprovechado mi tiempo en algo mas inútil que decir unas palabras insignificantes pero que mas puedo hacer?

Un suelo frio? es el suelo o soy yo que siento que e frió invade mi cuerpo entero. Solo Abril dio vuelta, la vi dar unos 2 pasos y luego...

Es una noche triste, esta un poco nublado pero aun logro ver algunas estrellas...no se que fue.

Solo fue silencio y luego...un gran dolor en mi pecho. Sangre escurriendo de el, y ya ha llegado a manchar mi brazo. La chica se sentó perturbada junto a mi, las lagrimas se notan pero no se derraman.

-mikey! tranquilo te vas a poner bien solo déjame tratar de...

-No, no hagas eso...saca pluma y papel y escribe

Hola padre, soy yo Mikey, si no te doi el mensaje personalmente es por que no estoy en las mejores condiciones. Sabes tengo deseos de ser otra vez ese pequeño cuando pedía un abrazo de ti, que ahora me cuentes un cuento bonito y que mientras lo escucho acunes mi sueño hasta dejarme dormido. No puedo olvidar ese lindo detalle que hiciste por mi llamado "adoptarme" siempre estaré infinitamente agradecido...Spinter ahora mi voz llora...Splinter por favor venga y abraceme muy fuerte y cuénteme nuevamente un lindo cuento, y bese mi frente por favor Splinter. Ahora tengo muchas dudas, preguntas y especialmente preocupaciones pero se que si estuvieras aquí, me darías un cálido cariño y me dirías -YA VERAS QUE TODO TE SALDRÁ MEJOR- Puedo recordar cuando podía llorar en tus brazos y tu con palabras sabias me sabias consolar...En mementos alegres sabias compartir mis sonrisas, y en los peores momentos me habrías tu corazón.

Quisiera que viniera por mi y me llevara a casa pero eso es mucho pedir, si hay algo que admiro de usted es todo...ha sido una gran persona y mas aun, un gran padre solo me queda decirle que...que yo ...yo est...

Es...ahhhhhhhhh...es tan triste que ella no allá podido dar mi mensaje completo, esta vez no fue silencio el culpable...una bala perdida lo fue...creo q fue la misma causa de mi tragedia pero esta fue silenciosas. Le pedí que se fuera, no lo pensó dos veces, por suerte ella corrió con suerte pues apenas y la bala logro rosar su brazo.

Hay una sombra muy familiar en el edifico de enfrente pero ya estaba demasiado mal como para esforzarme para ver quien era?

Esa pregunta me recuerda...

Quien habrá sido?

Mi padre me a enseñado a ser noble, y es algo en lo que me esforzado, si me he ganado enemigos, pero no es para tanto...destructor? creo que no...no se por que pero simplemente no fue el...Karai? no, el solo busca vengarse con mi padre...pero tal vez quiera vengarse con nosotros.

Olor muy concentrado a 4 copas de vino, si es cierto esto? es la primera vez que huele así de concentrado

Lo peor es que ….mi padre siempre escucho mis lamentos sobre que yo siempre necesitaba el cariño de una madre y yo jamas pude verlo mas claro que ahora pero.

Perdón sensei por nunca decirle que siempre me he sentido afortunado porque usted decidiera ser mi padre….jamas dije que el capricho del amor de una madre era solo una perdida de tiempo…..de usted recibí el cariño tanto de padre como de madre y por desgracias nunca se lo dije y usted merecia saberlo. El cariño que usted nos tenia era infinito.

Es mucho pedir unos segundos mas para poder decircelo y poder morir en paz...en mi cama...con pizza, seres queridos, mi padre como mi fuente de consuelo, crei que si. Es tanto el dolor que creo que...

.

.

.

.

12:50 a.m, Nueva York

Y mas no puedo negar.

Mis hermanos tenían razón, yo no soy un genio.

Si lo hubiera sido posiblemente hubiera presentido esto o al menos habría hecho un plan para poder contra esto.

No se no que fue, lo único que pude ver fue la sombre de este.

Esta vez mi confiable bo fue un simple bastón inútil,¿ y que hay de el propietario? también un simple inutil que entreno durante 15 años para que con una simple herida me arruinara la vida.

Simple herida?

Si, y es increíble como una simple cortada en mi brazo duela como fuego en su punto mas ardiente, y recorra todo mi cuerpo hasta que me hizo sentir como mi corazón se congelaba poco a poco pero aun siento mi circulación...mas acelerada que nunca y solo siento sudor frió que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

No vallas presumiendo hijo mio, algún día encontraras un reto en el que tu genio no sera de mucha ayuda, aprende a ver las cosas con mas sentidos que tu posees.

Ojala hubiera hecho caso a esas sabias palabras. Sabias palabras de un gran sabio. Jamas podre tener los recursos ni palabras ni ...nada de nada podre tener para poder agradecerle lo que hizo por mi...y no solo por mi si no por nosotros ...mis hermanos.

Nunca soporte esas veces...cuando...

Cuando la preguntas inocentes de nuestro vocablo infantil decían " y como fue su vida antes de conocernos" , el empezaba a contar historias, la pasaba bien.

Lo mas triste es saber...saber ...saber que ese sentimiento de confianza y amistad entre dos amigos...que ese sentimiento se convirtiera en envidia...y que dos almas inocentes tuvieran que pagar los actos de este.

Aun veo las lagrimas de mi padre caer sobre la alfombra...el jamas noto mi parecencia sigilosa ras la puerta, el de verdad quería a su hija y a su esposa...le habrá dolido también que si amigo le traicionara?

Quisiera regresar el tiempo antes de...antes de...

Antes de que yo pudiera imaginarme la cruel realidad que se podría vivir en esta vida

Cuando el me abrigara con sus dulces abrazos callando mi soledad y temor. Sus besos quedaron permanentemente impresos sobre mi frente, y aun extraño los consejos que a veces consideraba inútiles.

Y ahora soy ateo de mis propios pensamientos.

Este olor a 4 copas de vino, ojala y se me hiciera indiferente pero es difícil ignorarlo.

Es mi culpa por tomarme tan a pecho los recuerdos hermosos que tengo en la memoria de mi familia. Aun extraño las ordenes y el consuelo de Leonardo, La protección, motivación y la ayuda de rafa para no dejarme en ridículo, el animo que siempre me a dado Mikey...su buen humor siempre se contagiaba, principalmente en mi. Y si hubiera usado mejor mi inteligencia tal vez ahora estaría apunto de recostarme en cama mientras esperaba ese "buenas noches".

Literalmente este dolor es demasiado que mejor tome una de mis flechas que traía, solo la tome y sin dudarlo lo clave en la herida intentando sacar ese vidrio que enterraron sobre mi brazo. no fue mucho e alivio pero me ayudo un poco a tener mas posibilidades de aclarar todo antes de morir.

Tengo muchos enemigo pero examinando bien a cada uno, ninguno tendría la mentalidad para hacer esto...ni destructor. El prefiere irse para no verme sufrir, lo hubiera pensando antes de destrozar las ilusiones de un adolescente inocente que lo único que ha hecho es ayudar a limpiar a esta ciudad de la porquería de ciudadanos que hacen cosas tan perturbantes que no creo que sean humanas.

Solo tendría que estirar mi mano alcanzando mi libertad y sanación si tan solo mi padre estuviera aquí unos segundos extras para dejar en claro que jamas he despreciado ningún momento que he pasado con todos ellos...incluso esos péqueños detalles que arruinaban mi dia...eso aun...aun

Aun lo extraño.

Espero que aunque no se lo dije personalmente, siempre estuve orgulloso de Splinter, nunca nadie podrá tener la oportunidad brindada por un noble como mi padre .

MI PADRE, SPLINTER

todas esas frases que el me decía y terminaba con una sonrisa, esas frases que le ayudaban a demostrarme que el jamas soltaría mi mano.

Si se lo hubiera dicho.

La nobleza en su alma es como un premio del dolor que ha experimentado por toda su vida, y que siempre tubo la suerte justa de que 4 almas inocentes siempre se le agradecieran, el abrigo de su amor de padre cubría el frió de cada uno de nosotros. Perdón por tal vez no ser quien usted espero que fuera pero lo mejor de esto es que me he esforzado en serlo.

Siempre, en este sueño recordare que en toda mi vida he necesitado un abrazo con la etiqueta nombrada "alivio y afecto sincero" siempre toda mi vida lo he necesitado y lo he tenido pero ahora lo necesito mas que nunca.

Y siempre lo esperara.

Y al parecer el maldito que me hizo esto aun no esta feliz pues amenaza la corta esperanza de vida que aun tengo, la amenaza con el filo de mi bo-katana, esta sobre mi cabeza. El ataque que me ha dado...la imagen que aun tengo me expresa una ira como...como todos las explosiones de rafa en una sola. Y aun puedo ver como Splinter coloca mi bandana sobre mi rosto.

Y ahora se que el se acerca.

Como lo se?

Huele a 4 copas de vino y una sombras se ve reflejada, y el origen esta detrás de mis.

Y jamas me imagine que llegaría este día, creo que es mejor terminar de una buena vez. Pero lanzo un shuriken que paso rosando mi cara, y logro cortar mi bandana. Ya que mas puedo pedir si siempre fui ateo de las creencias de "en la muerte todas tus dudas se resuelven" es solo el fin de un ciclo de vida, aunque hubiera preferido otro fin en otro lugar y fecha.

Como es que hay personas que se suicidan? no valorar una vida creo que se merece el peor castigo, como por ejemplo el que me hizo esto, tengo ese presentimiento de que ninguno de los enemigos fue.

Un día leí algo que me inspiro un poco "Los inteligentes tienen un genio tan grande que nada los lastima"

No claro que me querían lastimar

No me querían lastimar

No me querían lastimar

No me querían lastimar

.

.

Solo me querían matar y el que se lo propone, cumple.

Ya nada he de poder hacer mas que parpadear unas cuantas veces y recordar que jamas hice las cosas mas importantes de mi vida. Y me atreví a demostrar que no era broma mis sentimientos al pensar tener una relacion con Abril, tal vez sea tiempo de olvidarle no creo poder y aun así espero que ella no me olvide jamas...que no me olvide jamas, ni aunque me recuerde como la cosa mas inutil que pudo haber presenciado.

Es difícil decir adiós.

Llámame y dime que estuvo mal para merecer esto.

Ya nada se puede hacer.

El solo parpadear no ayuda, el silencio no es de las mejores compañías que puedo apreciar. Aun sostengo el pequeño llavero con forma de campana que sensei me dio, su brillante baño de oro me hace recordar que siempre fue pare de mi. Perdón Sensei por nunca decirle que siempre le apreciare y que este objeto que mas insignificante que paresca, me recuerda a usted.

Por siempre arrepentido?

Desafiar al tiempo pidiendo unos segundos mas?

Pude y ahora no he de poder?

Diversión oculta en descubrimientos?

Podre de alguna manera verlo otra vez?

Perdón por no decirlo...

El dolor de ambos sentidos acabo con su alma?

Aun no puedo decir adiós, no es hora de...

Con tus ojos transmite una ultima mirada de consuelo que me acompañarían por todo este camino.

Llama a la desesperación y pide que...

Solo un segundo mas para poder decir ...

.

.

.

.

12:55 a.m, Nueva York

Había algo que se sentía en el viento que acariciaba mi rostro, se sentía como tragedia al alcance de mi y de cualquier otro que lo precentiera.

No puedo explicar como, solo paso...pero lo peor, sentí como el frente del auto rompía parte de mi caparazón, despues de eso solo sentí como lentamente el viento nuevamente acariciaba mi rostro solo que la diferencia era que mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

Ese fue un momento largo mientras mis ojos se perdían en la infinidad de estrellas que presenciaba.

No recuerdo haber caído, solo recuerdo que antes de que yo cayera algo...Algo? no no no...alguien llego por detrás, y de una patada me estrello contra la pared de un edificio y luego la dulce caída llamada "derrota divina".

Un gran aplauso para Rafael, el ninja mas rudo con los golpes mas fuertes...

Fue mi culpa por tomarme tan a pecho la venganza de algún objetivo inutil e invisible para mi memoria.

Llego un kunai con dirección a mi pecho pero fallo, apenas y quedo a milímetros de mi, aun así ese intento hubiera sido inutil, ya mas dolor no se puede experimentar en mi.

Solo quisiera ver sus lindos rostros nuevamente.

Y no ver el cielo de la noche, ver en el reflejado todo mi fracaso por alcanzar una meta propuesta de manera tan ignorante.

Parece que fue ayer cuando entre las bromas y travesuras de 4 hermanos terminaban con la paciencia de un padre soltero.

Soltero? si soltero, por que me duele decir que el es ...bueno...lo que paso Tang Shen.

Lo que nunca pude desahogar fue mi ira, el coraje que sentía de lo que siempre me hacían mis hermanos.

Odiaba que...que.

Que Leonardo siempre fue el que me jodía con sus ordenes y sus precauciones, que cuando me sentía deprimido el encontraba las palabras poéticas para mi consuelo. Odiaba que en algunas ocasiones el ganara el combate libre. Odiaba que aunque fuera el líder, nunca tuviera que lidiar con problemas como la frustración, estrés y la responsabilidad. Odiaba que se preocupara tanto por mi. Jamas nadie le dijo que se tomara a pecho mi seguridad.

Odiaba que mi hermano Donnie siempre curara la heridas que me hacia en mi entrenamiento, yo jamas he necesitado la ayuda de alguien mas, soy suficientemente fuerte e independiente para superar cualquier dolor o prueba que me presentara la vida.

Odiaba lo frustrante que era Mikey, por que siempre era tan feliz? En esta vida ser feliz es como escalar una escalera asi el fin del universo para poder alcanzar la felicidad...o al menos eso era para mi, pero el siempre tan feliz...era tan frustrante, y odiaba que siempre que estaba deprimido o simplemente no me daba la gana sonreír el solo hacia lo posible para sacar la mas simple de mis sonrisas.

Todo eso odiaba.

Lo odiaba.

Pero peor aun.

Es lo que ahora mas extraño, y daría mi vida por regresar el tiempo, pero ahora vida es lo único que no tengo.

He sido rudo, fuerte pero ahora eso no es lo que vale.

Hay una tortuga que tiene unos sentimientos que dan valor a un simple comino. Y como compañía solo tengo esta cenizas, y un maldito olor a 4 copas de vino.

Todas esa loca cosas que hice en toda mi vida junto con mis hermanos son como un broche de oro adornando mis recuerdos, las sonrisas, risas y carcajadas que logre con ellos es lo único que ahora escucho.

Mientras contemplo la marca de mi caparazón en aquella pared me recuerda a Slash. Se que el este donde este me sigue recordando como yo a el.

Siempre mis hermanos preguntaban que por que lo conserve desde el día en que vi a esa tortuguita diminuta luchando por su vida contra los retos que le presentaban las crueles aguas de las alcantarillas, siempre respondía "POR SPLINTER"

Jamas nadie entendió.

Y no esperaba que lo hicieran.

Es solo que siempre recordare al buen hombre...Hombre? bueno no, una buena rata mutante que apesar de lo que acaba de pasa, el vio a 4 tortugas inocentes y sin ninguna experiencia de vida, si pudiera hacer algo para agradecerle que nos dio la oportunidad de disfrutar de una familia durante 16 años, creo que jamas estaría a mi alcance poder agradecercelo.

Aquel día que vi a esa tortuguita pequeña luchando por su vida, vi en su cara de sufrimiento la cara del pequeño rafa hace 16 años...que mejor ejemplo me pudo haber dado Splinter, segui su ejemplo e hice lo mismo que Splinter hizo conmigo.

Splinter, ayúdame a corregir nuevamente mis errores como lo hacías anteriormente.

Ofrecerme tu mano nuevamente como cuando me veías caer.

Guíame por un buen camino, lléname de sabias palabras nuevamente.

Seca de nuevo mis lagrimas, besa mi frente y vuélveme a decir que todo a seguir mejor.

Cura de nuevo las heridas que me hacia cuando entrenaba, curarlas por que sabes que mis problemas con la ira son la causa.

Solo pido unos segundos mas solo para abrazar a mi querido hermano Leonardo, solo para decirle que lo único que admiro de el es su valentía y que siempre el valor de liderazgo es lo que siempre le envidie, pero fue envidia buena, ni siquiera el capitan rayan se compara a tan buen líder que tuve el placer de dar mis servicios. Y también admiro su capacidad de aguanta mi mal genio y mi temperamento difícil durante todos estos años.

Solo pido unos segundos para volver a abrazar a mi hermano Donnie, y decirle que siempre intente no dejarlo en ridículo frente a Abril, que siempre le voy a agradecer que siempre me brindara tan buena información, que admiro la capacidad de la inteligencia que tiene y que pasa lo que pase no se deje caer en depresión si Abril lo niega, el se merece tener a una chica que lo quiera, simplemente se lo merece.

Solo pido unos segundo para abrazar nuevamente a mi hermanito menor Mikey, decirle perdón por tratarlo como mi piñata durante todos estos años, gracias por ser tan optimista con migo y con todo, que me divertí mucho cuando el y yo hacíamos de las mejores bromas y aun así el asumía la culpa, y la culpa me hacia también asumir la culpa. Gracias por que jamas me guardo rencor respecto a mi comportamiento.

Y Splinter.

No se que decir.

Parece que fue ayer cuando me dio mis sais, el orgullo en su rostro que esperaba nunca borrar.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ahora ya se te hubiera dado el mas fuerte de los abrazos dejando que consolaras mi llanto mientras limpiabas mis lagrimas.

Simplemente Gracias por todo.

literalmente Todo.

Solo quiero escuchar nuevamente "te quiero hijo mio" y también "me siento infinitamente orgulloso de ti" escuchar eso, seria el mejor de los alivios en este momento.

Te llamaría solo para escucharte otra vez. Perdón si no logre que sintieras el mas mínimo de los orgullos solo por mi.

Esos días en que me sentía destruido por dentro pero nadie lo veía por que yo lo escondía, tu lo encontrabas, y buscabas siempre la forma de consolarme. Tu presencia era la única cura para ya no sentirme así.

Perdóname si te falle en todo.

Creo que si pudieras venir ahora.

Gracias por darme mi sai. Espero que si desaparezco me puedas rastrear con este rastro de sangre

Quiero tomar tu mano para que sanes el dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora.

Se que secarías la hemorragia que tengo ahora.

La sangre combina perfectamente con mi bandana.

y solo quería decirte nuevamente...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

La angustia se sentía en las alcantarillas, el origen era Splinter. Caminaba de un lado a otro, se cansaba de morder sus uñas, empezó a frotar su barba como comúnmente o hacia. Veía y veía la entrada del dojo con la esperanza de que sus hijos entraran corriendo, saltando, gritando "Boyakasha" .

Sus dulces voces es lo que mas anhelaba, escucho a lo lejos los pasos apresurados salpicando la sucia agua de las alcantarillas.

Abril corría en ellas, aunque Splinter no la esperaba a ella, no podía gritar o decir la mas mínima palabra, solo recordaba las ultimas palabras de uno de sus mas queridos amigo, recordar sus heridas, recordar el dolor que sufría.

Eso no era lo peor.

Para ella lo peor era decirle a Splinter lo que le acababa de pasar a su hijito. Aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, los comentarios del pequeño Mikey sonaba y sonaban por su cabeza, Sus lagrimas nublaban su vista pero aun así siguió, ignorando su herida fresca, no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño Mikey.

Splinter la vio entrar mientras se sostenía sus manos en sus rodillas, sangraba levemente, trataba de recuperar el aliento a decir verdad se dio por vencida y callo en el suelo pensando en lo que pudo hacer pero reflexiono y ya no había nada que hacer.

Splinter-Que tienes Abril? Estas bien?

Abril no podía hablar, apenas y podía abrir la boca, sostenía con todas sus fuerzas aquel papel. Después de unos breves segundo al fin se lleno de valor yenseño la carta que le había dictado el pequeño.

Abril- Las ultimas palabras de Mikey, las lagrimas en su rostro reflejaban tristeza y orgullo de usted.

Splinter tomo la carta escrita a puño y letra de Abril, cada palabra, cada silaba, cada letra la leía con la voz de Mikey, no paso del primer renglón en que sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar sobre su rostro lentamente, termino de leer, miro a Abril y con la mirada llena de desesperación la tomo de los hombros.

Abril- lamentablemente fueron sus ultimas palabras que alcanzo a decirme, aaa...a...no se que decir, simplemente...

Splinter. Esos quiere decir que el esta vivo verdad? Abril el esta vivo!?

Abri- El tenia una increíble herida en su pecho, no pude hacer mas, una bala perdida estuvo apunto de darme

Splinter- Vete de aquí Abril...Veta Abril! déjame solo

Abril comenzó a alejarse en cuanto empezó a escuchar un lamento profundo, llanto y dolor que contagiaba todo el ambiente de las alcantarillas. Se fue con un gran nudo en la garganta. Splinter quedo solo con su angustia de que sus hijos no volvían, ya bastante se lamentaba por lo de sus hijo menor aunque su amor como padre creaba una esperanza de volver a verlo.

Vio la foto de sus 4 hijos juntos, contemplaba la bella sonrisas que tenia Miguel Ángel en ese momento. Enseguida recordó las ruinas de su anterior familia y ya a fallado de nuevo.

"Sera como una profecía, estaré condenado a no disfrutar la felicidad que me ha de brindar una familia, jure en el nombre de Tang Shen y en el de mi hija que a los hijos que ahora la vida me había brindado los cuidaría mas que a mi propia vida y no volvería a cometer el mismo error, sin embargo, Miguel Angel a pagado las consecuencias de mi falta de responsabilidad ...como la ultima vez ...como la ultima vez"

Esto le hizo recordar las ruinas que quedaban de su anterior vida, el fuego, cenizas, lagrimas que no lograban apagar el fuego pero si la felicidad de un buen hombre...recordó...recordó..."Oroku Saki". El tenia muchas razones sin lógica que tenia para destruir a lo que mas el quería en la vida, su objetivo numero 1 era el, en segundo lugar quedaba sus hijos. Los deseos de venganza se apoderaron de su alma y sin importar el mutante en que se había convertido el tomo camino hacia el edificio de destructor.

La culpa lo consumía.

Las ganas de llorar se quedaron reservadas para otra ocasión.

Algunas miradas desviadas impresas en su profundo mirar de sufrimiento.

Inhalo profundo, tomo un gran impuso de valor.

Toco la gran puerta con intención de romperla, gritando el nombre "Oroku Saki".

Una katana de hoja corta logro apenas acariciar uno de los bigotes de Splinter, una chica con un maquillaje tan exótico tenia la mirada roja al igual que sus ojos, el color negro de su pintura dejo la marca de un largo llanto...

Karai- Te matare como tu lo hiciste con mi padre

Splinter- Tu padre? El mato a mis hijos

Karai- El no se alejo ni a un kilómetro de aquí, el solo logro despedirse de mi y lo mataron ustedes.

Splinter- Uno de mis hijos ha muerto, los demás no han regresado.

Karai- Que?.

Guardo su arma, para ella ya era mucho lo que había pasado con su madre...su padre ahora era su adoración, pudo haber aparentado ser un alma sin piedad alguna...se equivocaban, el siempre educo a karai como todo un padre cariñoso y atento. El ver a su padre herido y en su lecho de muerte la hizo ver todo lo que hizo por ella durante 16 años, exactamente cuando el murió juro venganza por el que le había hecho eso pero...¿Quien lo había hecho? estaba dispuesta a todo. Trata de calmar sus desesperadas ganas de matar a Hamato pero tiene que soportar los grandes impulsos que tiene. Explico como había pasado, por cada palabra, por cada lagrima, recordaba la mirada de su padre. Splinter miro la desesperación en la chica, estaba perdida por no saber quien fue. Ella aseguraba que fueron las tortugas pero no fue así, o al menos eso le explico Splinter, los valores que el había enseñado a las tortugas incluía no matar y mucho menos de esa manera y por muy insignificante en que ellos se lo allan tomado, jamas decepcionaran la palabra de su querido padre. Por un momento la mirada de Karai expresaba un poco de comprensión permitiendo que Splinter ya no tuviera como posible culpable a destructor. Se podría decir que en agradecimiento Karai dijo que nadie de su clan había salido para patrullar, buscar problemas o algo en común.

Problema de Splinter.

Los mas posibles culpables enemigos que sus hijos tenían, irónicamente, no tuvieron nada que ver en la muerte de su hijo menor, ni con la desaparición de sus otros 3 hijos. No tener opción entre quien pudo haber sido el culpable, y mas sospechosos no tenia, inclusive el krang no pudo ser, no tiene la mentalidad para hacer semejante desgracia, ni tampoco tenia los motivos suficientes para hacerlo.

Había algo en común en estos dos.

Ambos tenían motivos de venganza por alguien que parecía no ser conocido entre los posibles enemigos.

Ambos sabían como estaba pasando el otro. Sufrían por igual. Aunque uno sufría la muerte y la angustia.

La desesperación de Splinter por encontrar al culpable hizo abandonar a Karai, sin saber que ese momento seria uno de los pocos que tendría en el que aun tendría esperanza. Partió en busca de una nueva respuesta y la satisfacción de venganza

Karai quedo con la decepción de que los supuestos culpables de la muerte de su padre no fueron los que esperaba. Vio como Splinter se alejaba en busca de sus demás hijos, envidiandole por que el aun tenia esperanza de recuperar su poca familia, mientras ella quedaba sola. Una inhalación profunda fue el inicio de un llanto desahogado en lamentos. El silencio hizo una breve parecencia junto a ella.

Por que padre? Maldita suerte que me ha quitado a lo que mas quería en mi vida

karai...karai...karai...karai...karai...karai

No me merecia que me quitaras a mi madre, la he necesitado pero...mi padre.

karai...karai...karai...karai...karai...karai

Debo vengar lo que han hecho, mientras perdida en mis pensamiento haciéndome la pregunta, si he hecho bien o simplemente enloqueci de dolor.

karai...karai...karai...karai...karai...karai.

Un vendaval que susurraba su nombre solo a ella, la sensación de la mano de su padre sosteniendo su hombro haciendo un reverencia con su cabeza de orgullo y de afirmación, la logro ver mientras su llanto se desvanecía, la lagrimas sacas, el trayecto de una tragica nueva vida la llevo a dormir, mientras caía en sueño se preguntaba tantas cosas que la lograron confundir lo suficiente para dormir y resolver las dudas en su sueño.

Mientras tanto.

Splinter caminaba con un poco de tristeza recordando a su hijito. Pero.

La viva esperanza de encontrar a sus 3 hijos ausentes le levantaba el animo y le daba mas motivos para no caer en la desesperación ni en la depresión.

La cordura era algo que le hacia falta en cuanto su conciencia le recordaba una voz de Mikey pidiendo ayuda y gritando el nombre de su padre.

Se culpaba por haber dejado a sus hijos al peligro que enfrentaban en cada patrullaje, solo eran unos adolescentes que exploraban un mundo nuevo fuera de las alcantarillas.

Tropezó con Abril, ya era muy tarde como para andar tan tarde por hay, ella solo lo llevo su departamento.

En el tiempo que se tardaron no se dirigieron la palabra, llegando preocupado por le que diría la familia de Abril, pero no fue problema, ya parecían saberlo.

Le ofrecieron un pequeño cuarto, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero el tener que volver a las alcantarillas lo deprimiría mas, no tenia mas opción.

Abril entro con una taza de té, Splinter la tomo mientras Abril dejaba que la pasara, busco las palabras correctas para decirle a Splinter lo que paso a detalle.

-el solo me ayudaba, solo di la vuelta despues de darle las gracias, escuche un gran golpe, gire y hay estaba, una gran herida en su pecho provocada por una bala perdida, solo logro decirle eso, una bala casi llegaba a mi pero...el me pidió que me fuer para que lograra leer esto, lo deicida de corazón.

Trataba de consolarlo pero no mostraba algún dolor, solo se retiro, dejando a Splinter solo, mientras el esperaba ya no ver ninguna luz encendida para así solo contemplar la luz de la luna esperando caer en sueño.

Lo logro. Pero no era algo para alegrarse.

Siempre en los sueños se refleja los miedos, deseos a aveces realidad...efectivamente.

(narra Splinter)

Mikey corría cual niño pequeño, era feliz, la sonrisa impresa en su rostro lo decía. Corría feliz.

Era una pradera de cesped muy alto, solo alcanzaba a ver arriba de su cadera.

El sonreía, con una sonrisa eterna que de alguna manera así sentirme cerca de mi.

Miraba atento, pero no dejo ignorar lo demás.

Lograba ver como desde lejos, un kiosco en un lago, dentro se hallaba Leonardo, rodeado por el lago. Era sereno, tranquilo y pacifico ambiente que parecía intacto aquel lago. Leonardo miraba de un lado a otro, perecía no verme. Pero que miraba?

No tardo nada en querer ver que es lo que veía y a lo que le sonreía.

Donnie miraba hacia adelante, con la mirada en alto mostrando una simple sonrisa, caminaba en trayecto despejado que lo rodeaba bellos arboles. Mirando a su alrededor...el seguía caminando con dirección hacia adelante.

Donde las olas cubren las orillas, y donde el cielo nocturno y tranquilo se refleja en el mar...era donde Rafael caminaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde parece ser su destino. La brisa lograba acariciar su mirada fuera de ira y coraje.

Todos miraban a un punto en común, Splinter se encontraba hay, y cada vez aceleraban mas el paso por llegar hay . Las hojas mecidas de un sereno vendaval rodeaban a cada uno de ellos. Pero desapareció. Recientemente lo hizo y empezó a ocurrir lo peor.

Los 4 se esforzaban por llegar a su destino, mientras la pradera cada vez se volvía un mar en el que parecía hundirse Mikey...

mientras el kiosco se destruía independientemente y Leonardo se asustaba intentando salir de hay...el lago sereno se convierte en total desastre que provoca cierto ambiente incomodo, el solo luchaba por su vida contra el descontrol por el que pasaba...

mientras poco a poco el bello bosque se secaba y el suelo que conducía a Donnie se destruía, y las hojas resecas le impedían a Donnie llegar...

mientras el sereno cielo se transformaba en una tormenta, Rafa cada vez alejaba sus pies del agua...

Todos ellos siguen el bello resplandor que les ofrecía una nube que daba la luz del dia. Solo parpadee unas cuantas veces y ya los había perdido, estaba en medio de esos 4 desastres, y yo solo...

Parce que fue ayer cuando los vi crecer, me decían que se sentían orgullosos de mi pero no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta. Lo hubiera apreciado mas si hubiera sabido lo que hoy ya se. Los sostendría tiernamente en mis brazos y quitaría el sufrir de ellos. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por...y ahora daría todo por volver a escuchar su bella voz.

Perdónenme por culparlos por algo a lo que no les correspondía. Es difícil decir adiós cuando estoy en estos momentos.

¿me dirían en lo me he equivocado? ¿me harían comprender?

¿me ven desde arriba? ¿Se sienten orgullosos de mi?

No hay nada que no daría por tenerlos frente a mi y decirles lo que nunca pude.

.

.

.

Abril despertó a Splinter, el amanecer no fue el mejor, temblando y asustado es como lo recibió. Abril se ofreció para ayudarle a encontrar el culpable pero negó con la cabeza...sin embargo le pidió que lo llevara al lugar donde se encontraba su hijo menor...pensando si sus demás hijos ya habrán llegado a las alcantarillas. Abril no contradijo nada, se dirigían al lugar.

Cada paso...cada pregunta...el solo se preguntaba si estaría bien que viera el cuerpo, como se lo tomaría?

Por un momento dudaba de lo que hacia quería solo dar la vuelta y olvidarle...pero el valor de un padre sigue siendo aun mas grande que cualquier cosa y Splinter tenia aun mas razones para seguir su camino. Solo que para su sorpresa no tuvo la esperanza cumplida que el deseaba tener.

Aunque por una parte era mejor lo que vio a lo que hubiera visto.

Sangre.

Eso fue todo. Abril aseguraba que Mikey estuvo hay, Splinter no lo dudaba al ver los nervios, miedo y preocupación mezclada en la mirada de Abril. Aseguraba que el estuvo hay. Se retiraron del lugar mientras e veía las lagrimas de Abril, ella pensaba que Splinter no le creería dejandole falsas esperanzas de que Mikey aun esta vivo. Llegando a casa Abril se animo a preguntarle ¿Que le pasa Maestro Splinter?

El solo respondió -Si ese es el lugar donde Mikey murió...donde esta su cuerpo?- respondió esforzándose por no llorar pero eso era inutil.

Abril sugirió hablar con sus conocidos para buscar a los demás, Spinter creía que ellos ya habrían ido a la alcantarilla pero ellos jamas volvieron a poner un pie hay.

Se negó a que alguien mas lo ayudara. Pidió a Abril no involucrar a nadie, ella no lo contradijo y lo llevo al departamento de policías.

La primas de Abril, Jana, ofreció llevarlos al departamento de policías de NY. Splinter se quedo en el auto mientras las primas trataban de explicar lo que ha pasado con Splinter...y quien era Splinter y sus hijos.

Jana pidió hablar con el jefe del departamento, tardaron en recibirlas pero si o hicieron.

Gregg.-Buenas tardes señoritas O'neil, por favor tomen asiento. Me presento mi nombre en Gregg Hale y estoy a su total servicio ¿en que les ayudo?- decía cortes mente para aparentar un buen perfil

Jana.- Buenas tardes señor Gregg hale, mi nombre es Jana y ella es mi prima, Abril pero en fin ya que nos hemos presentado creo que debo ir al punto ¿no?- expresaba desesperación

Gregg.-Efectivamente Jana, por que esta aquí?-

Jana.- Bueno era nuestro deber ayudar a un amigo que ha perdido a sus cuatro hijos el día de ayer por la noche pero ese no es el único problema...mmmmm...solo advierto que el es totalmente diferente al igual que sus hijos, pero no los debe ver como enemigos solo por que son muy diferentes-

Gregg.-A que se refiere?-

Jana.-Permitame explicarle-

Mientras tanto Splinter permaneció encerrado en la duda sobre lo que pasaría. El ser un mutante era una esperanza menos a recibir ayuda mayor. En el pequeño tiempo en que estuvo en el auto, perdido en sus pensamientos se culpaba por la desaparición de sus hijos y deseaba mas que nada la simple presencia de sus hijos. No dejaba de recordar los últimos momentos con sus hijos. Recordaba los gritos de sus hijos pidiendo ayuda que provenían de su imaginación y la culpa.

Cayeron 4 lagrimas y la puerta se abrió. Levanto la mirada y contemplo a las dos chicas.

Jana.-Hay alguien que necesita verlo en persona para poder ayudarle- dijo estirando su mano-Venga con migo-

Splinter accedió cubriendo su rostro con el taje que llevaba puesto y se marcho a a oficina. Hale lo recibió asustado, antes no creí a lo que decía Jana, pero solo la ayudaría si comprobaba que el era real. Y lo hizo.

Después de examinarlo mirándolo fijamente accedió a ayudar a buscar el cuerpo de sus hijos. Invito a Splinter a que regresara la siguiente semana para recibir mas resultados.

La semana pasaba como la eternidad.

No quería que el recuerdo de sus hijos pasara desapercibido. Abril tenia reservas de vino, y ofreció a Splinter todo lo que tenia en su departamento. tomo en cuenta las botellas de vino y pidió a Abril si podría tomar de esta, ella afirmo pues ero lo menos que podía hacer por el.

Todas las noches de los 7 días de la semana.

Sin falta.

Todos los días en memoria de los hijos que desafortunadamente había perdido, el tomaba 4 copas de vino.

Y todas esas noches despues de beber, soñaba lo mismo, todo lo que había soñado aquella noche de la desgracia.

Llego su día esperado durante todo el tiempo. Jana no pudo acompañarle esta vez pero no fue algo que importara. Lego muy entusiasmado.

Splinter llego ocultándose como siempre, una secretaria lo logro identificar, su jefe le hablo sobre el.

Ella pidió ya no tener oculta su identidad, ya había sido comentado su caso en el departamento pero no en publico.

En fin.

Mancillaban excusas cada vez que el visitaba la oficina del Hale, y asi pasaba semana tras semana que el lo vistaba. Pero aun sostenía la confianza en que el seguiría investigando el caso.

La angustia lo consumía, no sabia nada sobre sus otros 3 hijos..."sabia".

Abril.-Splinter...podemos hablar?

Splinter.-Claro Abril, sobre que

Abril.-Es sobre...mmmm...-inhalaba para poder tomar valor algo que era difícil de pronunciar- es sobre leonardo-

Splinter.-leonardo!- con un tono entusiasmado- donde esta? va...

Abril.-Splinter...no es una noticia de lo mas agradable-

la sonrisa en el rostro de Splinter se desvaneció al compás de las palabras de Abril-A que te refieres?-

Abril.- Platicaba con Casey sobre lo que había pasado, no volví a saber de el hasta hace un rato...el patrullaba la ciudad desde los techos y...

interrumpió Casey- y vi sangre...sangre y mas sangre y junto a este charco había una katana...hoja larga y del mango estaba adornada igual que el sai de rafa

Splinter.-Y eso que tiene que ver?-

Casey.- cuando veía esa imagen un hombre me llamo a que subiera, el solo dijo que la silueta era reciente, el veía la tele mientras vis tras su ventana alguien caer de arriba, parecía un hombre salio a espiar solo que un poco de miedo, el no logro ver quien fue el que cayo...logro ver lo mismo que yo.

Abril.- No podía decir eso de una manera tan sencilla...mucho menos decírselo viendo el dolor reflejado en su mirar-

Splinter.-Tengo que ir a hablar con el señor Gregg Hale-

Abril.-Pero no cree que el solo es un inutil, es decir no hemos tenido noticias de el desde hace...

Splinter.- Y que otra ayuda e de poder conseguir Abril?-

Ella solo cayo en silencio viendo como Splinter partía a una decision seria.

Llagando al departamento se encontró con muchos reporteros preguntando sobre el, no se imaginaba que su caso llegaría a dejar de ser un secreto. Era de imaginarse que el seria juzgado por su aspecto pero su historia ya había sido publicada en periódicos, noticieros, Internet e.t.c

Preguntaban lo mas simple, pero el no respondía, hasta que alguien dijo-Como piensa usted encontrar a sus hijos? de verdad existen?

-No me importa su ustedes creen si existen o no, deberían agradecer que ellos los protegieron a ustedes, y con ayuda del departamento de policía me ayudara a encontrarlos-

Di la espalda y se retiro, entro al departamento pero otra vez negaron al jefe Gregg Hale.

Así paso durante un mes hasta no saber nada de sus otros 2 hijos.

Un día, el visito nuevamente y esta vez le permitieron pasar. Exigió información sobre su caso pero decían que estaba en proceso y le ordenaron retirarse.

No recibía respuesta y la semana siguiente el se presento nuevamente, los reporteros lo esperaban nuevamente.

-Nuevamente aquí? que nos podría decir sobre su caso señor Hamato.

-El departamento de policía a tenido una buena reputación pero ahora empiezo a dudar. Y han pasado meses desde que ellos han desaparecido y la policía dice que mi caso esta en proceso pero no me dan noticias. Un chico de 16 años sin experiencia alguna a descubierto una pista mas.

Siempre que visitaba el departamento negaban Hale. El siempre comentaba lo que a pasado.

-Siguen sin darme información alguna, posiblemente ellos no saben lo que es perder un hijo ni el dolor que se siente. Ahora empiezo a dudar si es verdad que toman en cuenta mi caso y otros mas. Es por eso que mis hijos patrullaban esta ciudad de la corrupción que ahora soy testigo a revelar de que es posible de que solo leen casos serios para perder el tiempo- di la vuelta

-A donde va? no iría a...

-Creo que sera otro caso inutil no?

Se retiro, platicaba con Abril sobre lo que pasaba en ese lugar "rechazo" eso era lo único. Nuevamente ella brindo su ayuda pero el dudaba lo mucho que aria por el. La desesperación lo acompañaba y mas cuando el teléfono sonó.

Abril.-Hola?

-Necesito hablar con el señor Hamato urgente!

Abril paso la llamada a Splinter.

Splinter.-Quien es?

-El nombre no importa si no lo que usted esta pasando. Es cierto que hay corrupción en su caso y no es el único. No estoy seguro de lo que le hicieron a mi esposa...creía que se volvió loca pero no es así. nuestro hijo desapareció y encontraron un cuerpo idéntico al de mi hijo, creí que era el pero mi esposa no y la dieron por loca. Investigando vi que las pruebas de que el era mi hijo eran falsas. Dejaron mi caso desapercibido y lo mismo harán con usted. Pasado mañana haremos un huelga frente sus puertas. He platicado con muchas parejas y padres solteros que pasaron los mismo que nosotros.

Splinter.-No demandaron al departamento?

-Es imposible, ellos cubren todo para no tener mala reputación. Pero nosotros ya llevamos tiempo preparando este movimiento.

Splinter.- y por que han de querer involucrarme?

-Por que yo fui una de las personas de las que sus hijos me salvaron. El que me ayudo tenia bandana morada

Splinter sintió el orgullo que antes había sentido.

-Ha pasado un año en que un señor llamado Gregg Hale me prometió hallar a mi hijo pero el no me a dado mas respuestas. Algunos mas han denunciado sobre explosiones y muchas mas. Eso no es lo que le he dado mi importancia. Usted no es el único que a perdido a un hijo y no han respondido por ellos. Nos gustara saber que nos acompañara en esta huelga ¿que dice?

Splinter.- Si con eso harán caso a mi problema entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Gracias por su apollo-

Al día siguiente espere frente las puertas de ese indeseable lugar.

Esperar? si esperar, pero en un sentido diferente, esperar que alguien tomara en cuenta. Solo me acerque mucho y alguien grito ¡Hamato a llegado! y todos parecían tener fe en mi presencia. Me pasaron hasta al frente, un hombre se acerco a mi estirando su mano a manera de saludo y bienvenida. El había sido con el hombre que había hablado el día anterior.

Y todo empezó. Desde que llegue ya se escuchaban quejas pero despues de que le hombre me recibió, aumentaron su volumen. Escuchaba cosas...algunas me hacían idéntico.

"MALDITOS POLICÍAS, SON PURA CORRUPCIÓN!"

"MISERABLES, ¡YO SOLO QUIERO ENCONTRAR MI HIJA!"

"ALTO A LAS EXPLOSIONES POR TODO NY"

Pancartas, los gritos que inundaban mis oídos me dejaron pensando en tantas quejas sobre cosas tan sorprendentes y dolía pensar que a mis hijos les podría haber pasado eso o aun peor.

Muchos como Abril y chicos de su edad nos dirían que es estúpido preocuparse demasiado. Y si lo es. Pero siempre esa sera la naturaleza de un padre. Y no se dejara de pensar de mas hasta que la presencia de un hijo y su salud sea la única cura.

El hombre pido que todos callaran. Lo hicieron. Pasaban un megáfono por todos los participantes pero se detuvo en mi como si fuera lo que esperaban. Eso era.

Alguien salio de las puertas.

Gregg.

Salio gritando un simple ¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN? La desilusión la sentí...profundamente. Que queremos? es una pregunta muy simple para respuestas tan dolorosas...eran respuestas que no se podían explicar.

"YO SOLO QUIERO A MIS HIJOS...AQUELLOS QUE HACÍAN DE SU TRABAJO MAS SIMPLE...ES MAS NI LA MOLESTIA SE TOMABAN DE HACERLO POR QUE ELLOS LO HACÍAN TODO"

solo dije eso.

Simples palabras.

Siempre eso, simples palabras. Y empezó el desorden de gritos, quejas...no!...mas que quejas eran realidades. Solo tristes realidades.

habían hombres, mujeres...un sin fin de familias destruidas. Algunos de los que alcance a ver no eran victimas, solo participantes.

Esos participantes llevaban pancartas en las que la mayoría llevaba mi nombre. Fotógrafos también. Algunos periodistas que también se acercaban a nosotros solo a hacer preguntas.

Por que han venido a causar un desastre?

-Usted pregunta eso por que sus hijos seguro hoy tuvo la oportunidad de verlos, llevarlos a la escuela y despedirse de ellos ¿no? Pero a nosotros solo nos paso una desgracia. Mis hijos han desaparecido y he pedido ayuda al señor Gregg Hale, si tomen nota sobre su nombre- acentúa su nombre- Gregg Hale, el no toma en cuenta nuestros casos, llevo un largo tiempo esperando respuestas y nada.

El llevo a policías con el, me llevo personalmente a su oficina. Al fin.

Gregg-por que hace esto señor Hamato?

Splinter-Han dejado de buscar a mis hijos y ese es su deber y su responsabilidad

Gregg-Por que íbamos a buscar a alguien que no existe?

Splinter-Por que le mentiría?

Gregg-por que no?

Splinter- Eso cree, usted cree que el sufrimiento de un padre por sus hijos puede ser falso? Mas falso es el jodido gobierno que por su culpa se a llevado por medio de la corrupción.

Gregg- Usted esta loco. Enserio? tortugas gigantes con experiencia ninja. Debería agradecer por no estar en manicomio.

Splinter- Me ha dejado todo este tiempo con la esperanza puesta en usted, en que encontraría a mis hijos. Puede ver las cámaras de seguridad y vera que existen, las sombras las peleas y todo lo que ellos hacían mientras ustedes tomaban un café y calentaban el asiento.

Gregg-Le pediré que no siga con estos comentarios sin sentido. Retírese.-lamo a unos guardias que esperaban afuera de su oficina.

Lo tomaron de los brazos pero era inutil, sus experiencias de ninjustsu lo ayudaron a liberarse.

Splinter-Yo no necesito que me escolten a ninguna salida. Puedo ver la verdad y esto es solo una porquería disfrazada de autoridad pero le puedo jurar que yo averiguare todo lo que tenga que ver con mis hijos.

Salio mas enfurecido que nunca. Decepcionado. Y decidido a encontrar a sus hijos a toda costa.


End file.
